


Strength in Living

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Series: Awesome Ladies Ficathon [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala will live the life she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength in Living

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: [Insert witty comment here] SG-1 doesn't belong to me
> 
> Written for the Awesome Ladies' ficathon on Livejournal

After the Tok'ra destroy Qetesh and leave her to the mercy of Qetesh's former worshippers, and after Vala has escaped their idea of "justice," she makes a vow to never be at the mercy of another again.

It's not easy at first. Former Goa'uld hosts aren't treated nicely in this galaxy and most don't (or won't) differentiate between the parasite that had taken over her body and the host. It's not the nicer, safer world the Tok'ra promised her.

Even before Qetesh takes her, Vala knows that everyone lies. People live and act for themselves and now that she's free (but not really) she's determined to carve out her own little place in the world. She'll live her life the way she wants to and to hell with everyone else.

She meets Daniel Jackson and things change even more. Daniel intrigues her in a way no one else has in a really long time. She's heard of the Tau'ri -- everyone has -- and she knows of Daniel Jackson and SG-1. (She applauds their fight against the Goa'uld even as she hates them for not working fast enough.) She gets drawn in despite herself until it's too late to back away.

She knows the Tau'ri don't understand her. They think her shallow and callous and greedy. She's lived a lifetime of pain and received nothing for it but more bruises. The galaxy knows her as Qetesh and she's determined that by the time she dies, the galaxy will _know_ Vala Mal Doran and not the parasite that wore her face for so long.

She doesn't particularly care what her legacy will be, just that Qetesh will no longer define her.


End file.
